Happy Birthday, My Rabbit
by mikuridaigo
Summary: Misaki wants to do something special for Akihiko’s birthday, but gets turned down by Isaka. Will he be able to give his present? Sequel to Junjo Valentine.


Happy Birthday, My Rabbit

Summary: Misaki wants to do something special for Akihiko's birthday, but gets turned down by Isaka. Will he be able to give his present? Sequel to Junjo Valentine.

Note: Since this is a sequel to my Junjo Valentine, you might have to read the Romantica part to understand a few things Misaki talks about in the beginning.

I decided to make this since it's already March, and Akihiko's birthday is in this month. Enjoy and review!

I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA!

* * *

Takahashi Misaki walked down the streets of Tokyo trying to find the perfect birthday present for his lover Usami Akihiko, who was turning 30. Misaki knew Akihiko didn't like huge celebrations, so he made sure that Akihiko told everyone NOT to celebrate anything and Misaki could have Akihiko all to himself in their apartment complex. After giving Akihiko's present with his own 'special surprise' Misaki made dinner reservations and hoped to go to the ferries wheel at the end. The emerald-eye boy blushed: the ferries wheel. That's where he confessed his love to the author and later had sex in the hotel shower. Misaki couldn't wait for Akihiko's arrival, since he had to work at the office that afternoon.

But wait… he still needed a present.

Misaki slumped, knowing that he couldn't find Akihiko the right present for his birthday. He knew that his 'special surprise' (which involves Misaki in an apron) wouldn't he enough, and something sweet had to be added. The brunette looks at his left hand, which had a golden ring with an emerald in the middle. This was Akihiko's Valentine's gift last month, and that was Misaki's happiest moment. He wanted to do something that special on his birthday, to make him feel happy and important, not just in Misaki's life, but in everyone's.

Just as he was going to give up, he passed by the store, which's on the window display was a certain book that Akihiko has been talking about for days with Hiroki. Reading the front cover, it was originally an American book translated into Japanese. Checking his wallet to see if he had enough money, Misaki walked into the store to buy the book. After he bought it, Misaki rushed his way to their home and get his surprise ready.

---

Once the door opened, Misaki almost fell over to see many balloons, confetti and many people, mostly from the office, around their home. Aikawa greeted him happily. "Welcome back Misaki-kun! How do you like the decorations?"

"A-Aikawa-san… I though Usagi-san said he didn't want a party…"

"Akihiko is always saying that, but it's time he gets a real celebration!" answered Isaka.

Misaki couldn't help but stare at all the people invading their home. There was Isaka, Aikawa, Kamijou and Kusama sensei, Professor Miyagi (did Akihiko really know the guy?), Shinobu and all the office workers Akihiko always complained about. He swallowed. There goes Misaki's own surprise.

"Oi, Takahashi-kun! Do you think the banner is fine here?" Hiroki asked from a ladder, holding onto a banner saying 'Happy 30th Birthday Akihiko-Sensei!'

"Ah… yeah, it's looks good there." Misaki tried to hide his depressed voice.

"Aw Misaki, why so glum?" asked Shinobu handing him some punch. "You look sad."

Misaki perked up, trying to find an excuse. "M-me? Haha! No, just kind of tired from school." _And I didn't expect this many people… Shinobu, his lover, and Sensei and his lover were okay… but everyone else._

The door opened once again, only this time with Takahiro and a pregnant Manami came through holding the cake. "Hello! Are we late?" The older brother asked.

"Nope! We're still preparing." Answered Nowaki, helping Hiroki down.

"That's good. And there you are Misaki!" Manami smiled, kissing her brother in law on the forehead.

"Ah, good to see you too Nee-chan. Is your baby doing okay?"

She held her stomach, laughing. "Just fine! Our child starting to kick." Takahiro wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"Yup! Just like you Misaki when you were still in mom's womb. So are you doing fine with Usagi-san?"

Misaki just nodded, with one hand hiding Akihiko's present behind his back. "Yes, he's been very kind to me. Nii-chan, I thought Usagi-san didn't want a party…"

"I know he doesn't, but you only turn 30 once! Might as well make this party last in his memories!"

_Memories… right. Usagi-san deserves more memories than just me._

"By the way Misaki, is that a ring on your finger?" Manami asked.

Misaki quickly stares at his left hand before hiding it behind his back. "W-what? No! Haha…" he then hid his other hand too. "I-I'm just going to change before Usagi-san gets home…" He was about to make his way up the stairs when Isaka grabbed his arm and took him somewhere in the house where no one could see them.

"Hey Chibi-tan, where are you going?"

"Um, just changing before Usagi-san gets back…" However, Misaki had a feeling that he won't be able to go up the stairs to change. The aura that the two were in right now, why does it seem familiar?

Isaka coughed before speaking. "You know it's his 30th birthday right?"

_Well, isn't that why it says 'Happy 30__th__ Birthday Akihiko-sensei'? _Misaki just nodded.

"Then you know it's something special, that's why we didn't listen to him when he didn't want his celebration. Listen, almost all of his co-workers don't know that you two are in a relationship, including your brother. Everyone started to gossip when they noticed the ring on his finger, and you come in having the same exact ring." Isaka paused for a second, waiting for Misaki's reaction. "What I'm asking here is… do you think you can go somewhere for the next few hours when he gets here? I don't want anyone getting suspicious when he clings onto you. You understand right Chibi-tan?" he asked patting his back.

Misaki had his head down. _Now I know why this seems so familiar. He's getting rid of me, again…_

"Y-yeah… I understand. I-I should get going now huh?"

Isaka smiled. "I guess so! But I think it's better. We invited Haruhiko and Fuyuhiko too, and I guess he'll turn his own party into hell! Haha!" Misaki pretended to laugh along too. "Do you have some place to go?"

Misaki started to think. He remembered Sumi had family plans for the weekend, so that's off. And he didn't know anyone else. The boy shook his head. "Then I'll make reservations at the Teito Hotel. You can stay there for the night right?"

He only nodded. "I guess so, um, may I get my clothes anyway? It looks like it's going to be a long night."

"Go right ahead." Misaki bowed as he ran up stairs and grabbed his pajamas and another set of clothes, just incase the party really is all night long. Packing them in his backpack, so he doesn't look so suspicious, he ran back down stairs telling Takahiro he had to pick up Akihiko's present, which was also in his backpack.

Misaki slowly made his way down the elevator and out the building, hiding his face from the crowd. He could tell by looking at his shadow the sun was already setting. Akihiko would be home soon, and he needed to get going. Isaka said he was going to call when the room was set up, so Misaki was going around that area looking at the stores.

But keeping his head down wasn't such a good idea when he bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Misaki." Misaki then jumped up as he heard that voice. _U-Usagi-ani!_

"H-Haruhiko-san! W-what are you doing here?!"

Haruhiko almost laughed at the question. "It's my brother's birthday and Isaka invited us over… why are you out here?"

Misaki once again hid his face, trying to speak clearly. "Um… I forgot to pick up his present… and I was going to retrieve it…" suddenly the air around him disappeared, and it was hard to Misaki to breathe.

He was about to leave when Haruhiko stopped the emerald-eye boy. "Misaki, are you crying?"

Misaki covered his mouth, feeling his tears hit his hands. "Um… no! Hahaha… silly Haruhiko-san! I-I just have to go now! Bye!" the boy then dashed off away from the building and Haruhiko. The older brother just stared, confused on what just happened.

After running for five minutes, Misaki stopped to catch his breath before feeling his cell phone vibrate. It was a text message. 'Misaki, you can go to the hotel now – Isaka'. Misaki closed his phone and slowly walked his way to the hotel, totally forgetting to cancel dinner reservations.

----

One Hour Later:

Akihiko made his way to their home, sighing at the long day he had. He knew that there was no work to be done, and that they all dumped it on him. Something was up with the whole office, since none of them bothered him today. Trying to rid those weird flashbacks out, Akihiko started to think about his evening with Misaki.

He was planning to sneak attack the young boy, drag him to their room, and do what ever he wanted to that cute little body the rest of the night. Just the two of them. But of course, those plans were ruined when he entered their home. "Tadaima-

"Surprise!" champagne bottles were release with many people cheering on the author. Akihiko stood there awestruck with the many people inside their home. "Happy Birthday Sensei!"

The writer really wanted to scream to tell everyone to get the fuck out, but he saw Takahiro and Hiroki near the couch, so he prohibited himself and put on a fake smile. "Thank you!"

Everyone was there to congratulate him for living 30 years, which was stupid to Akihiko, and offered him champagne. He noticed a lot of people in their home, but someone was missing. Where was Misaki?

"Usagi-san! Happy birthday!" Takahiro smiled, hugging his friend. Manami said the same and hugged him too.

"Thank you. Takahiro, have you seen Misaki?"

His best friend shook his head. "He said he was suppose to pick up your present. But I can't remember when he left since we were helping out decorate the place."

"By the way Akihiko-san, you seem to have the same ring as Misaki!" Manami pointed out. Akihiko stared at his left hand and smiled.

"Really? I didn't notice he had a ring." He smiled to himself, remember that night when he proposed to his lover. But right now, his main concern was where Misaki was.

"Akihiko." A voice called out. He turned around annoyed to hear that voice.

"Ah, I see you could make it Haruhiko."

Haruhiko didn't take it as some kind of 'get out of my house' jester and continued to talk. "Akihiko, did you happen to see Misaki on you way in? He's been gone for at least an hour."

Akihiko's eyes then widen as he heard that last sentence. "What?"

Haruhiko put his hands up as a defense. "I didn't do anything if that's what you're thinking. When I came I saw Misaki leave the building, and he was crying. I tried to call him a few times but he isn't answering. Are you sure you didn't see him?"

The lavender-eyed man leaned against the wall next to the telephone and put his hands to his head. "W-where could he have gone…"

"You want to look for him? I could distract-

_RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG!_

Akihiko picked up the phone annoyed. "Hello?"

The lady on the other line paused at the tone of voice before speaking. "Um… is this Takahashi Misaki?"

"No, he's not here at the moment, may I take a message?"

"Well, Takahashi-san made dinner reservations for two, but he hasn't shown up. I had to give up his table. He seems such a kind boy; can you tell him we're very sorry for this… sir? Sir?" Akihiko dropped the phone, frozen in his own thoughts. (1)

_Were those reservations for us? Misaki went through the trouble, just for us? _

"Akihiko, are you okay? Akihiko!" Haruhiko started to shake his half- brother, trying to snap him out. "Who was that?"

"Just for us… Misaki… just the two off us…"

"Akihiko!! Where is Misaki?!" Haruhiko yelled a little too loudly. Everyone was staring in their directions, while Akihiko was still staring in a world of nothingness.

Isaka then ran up to them trying to snap Akihiko out of those thoughts and get the party back together. "Hahaha… two brothers! They're just kidding!" he then started to whisper to them. "Hey! What the hell is going on?"

"Isaka, Misaki is gone. Did you see him?" Haruhiko asked.

Isaka paused, remembering what he said to Misaki an hour ago. He checked into the hotel, he even called the hotel! "H-he just needed to pick up Akihiko's present! Maybe the store is packed with people… Um… Akihiko! Why don't you say hi to your father?" Isaka tried to change the subject and pull his arm.

Akihiko finally snapped out, remembering this scene before. He was about to call Misaki from the awards ceremony when Isaka pulled him away to talked to Sumi-san. That night Misaki wasn't acting like himself, and weeks later Misaki told Akihiko what happened. Isaka told Misaki to stay away, because he would be troublesome to Akihiko.

The author stopped in his tracks, now furious at Isaka. Unthinkingly, he grabbed the director and shoved him against the wall. "OW! What the hell is that for?!"

"Where the hell did you send my Misaki to you bastard!"

"L-Let go! ARG!" Akihiko pushed him harder, making everyone worry.

"Akihiko! Stop it!" Haruhiko yelled, trying to pull his brother away.

"What?! Where's Misaki?" Takahiro and Shinobu yelled at the same time.

"A-Akihiko! I-I don't know what y-you're talking about!" Isaka lied.

The author tightens his grip. "Where. Is. My. Misaki?"

---

Teito Hotel:

8:47 p.m.

Already taken a shower and eaten dinner, Misaki sat in the hotel room alone in a fettle position watching T.V. It was hard trying to get his mind off his Usagi-san, especially that all the shows on the T.V were romance stories. Misaki looked over at the present he was suppose to give before staring at his ring. "Usagi-san…" _Oh man, I forgot to cancel the reservations… whatever, they probably gave the table away anyway._

Misaki tried not to cry again, knowing that he would see his lover in the morning. But, why did he let Isaka do that to him again? They've been together for more than a year now, and Isaka knows they love each other. So… why?

Just as he was about to turn in for the night, the door slammed opened with an angry and panting Akihiko on the door. Shutting it closed and locking the room, Akihiko made his way to the bed to hug his precious Misaki. "Oh Misaki! Do you know how worried I was?"

Misaki at first didn't move, thinking that this was his imagination. But feeling Akihiko's cool body, he gripped onto his shirt, pulling him close and crying. "Usagi-san… I'm sorry."

Akihiko pulled back, staring at those beautiful crying eyes. The silver hair man lay on the bed, gently carrying Misaki to lie on his chest. "Why are you sorry?" he asked brushing Misaki's bangs.

"B-because I let Isaka get to my head again. I ruined your birthday." Misaki started to sob again, hiding his face. "Y-you left your house just to find me, I'm so sorry…"

But then, Akihiko passionately kissed Misaki, trying to stop his fiancé from crying. "Misaki, you didn't ruin my birthday. They did that just trying to throw the party at our home!" He gently touched his head to Misaki's, whispering to him now. "You didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry about that."

Even though his tears stopped flowing, Misaki couldn't help but still have the weight of guilt on his shoulders. "B-but, you left everyone at the party… Kamijou sensei, Haruhiko, and Nii-chan!"

Akihiko only chuckled. "Don't worry, Haruhiko helped out, which is no surprise since he's only doing this to protect you."

"You want to protect me too, looks like you two have something in common huh?" asked Misaki, now smiling.

"Shut up, are you going to kiss me or what?" Akihiko asked annoyed. Misaki leaned down for another kiss when he remembered the present. There was no way he was going to forget that.

"W-wait." Misaki looks over to his right and grabs the wrapped box. The boy then sat up, holding the present in his hands. "Um… I was going to wait until after we… did _it_ but I think I should give it now. Happy Birthday Usagi-san." He stretched out his hands to reveal the box.

Akihiko was still lying down, but was smiling at the blushing boy holding the present. He took the box along with Misaki back on his chest. "Usagi-san! You're supposed to open it!"

"I know how to work a present, but I want to hold you as I do." He said teasingly. Misaki stuck his tongue out at him, but allowed to be held as he heard the paper being ripped. When he saw the paper being thrown, there was silence in the room.

"Usagi-san?"

His voice only caused him to be held tighter and kissed. "Usagi-san! What was that for?!"

"Thank you Misaki, you knew exactly what I wanted, well, besides you anyway."

"You mean, you've been wanting that book for a while?" He received a nod. "T-then why didn't you buy it?"

Akihiko kissed his forehead. "Because a certain cute uke would yell at me for wasting money on useless things."

"Oh…" Misaki looked away embarrassed, knowing that he's been yelling at him for days after he bought the ring, and told Akihiko to then save his money. "It's not like the book was expensive!"

Akihiko placed the book on the nightstand and switched positions so that he was on top. "Thank you Misaki, for everything…" Just as Misaki was going to ask what he did, Akihiko smashed their lips together fighting his was inside Misaki's mouth. Caught by surprise, Misaki first struggled, but then allowed his lover to kiss him as he kissed back.

The author then started to undo Misaki's pajama pants. The smaller boy couldn't help but whimper under the kiss as he felt those cool large hands touching his manhood. He squirmed under him a bit, trying to get comfortable with the touch as he started to undo Akihiko's belt.

Akihiko broke the kiss. Still stroking Misaki, he leaned down and hotly breathed in his ear. "You seem very active tonight."

"S-so?" he placed his hand in Akihiko's boxers, gripping the hard cock. "You seem active too!"

Smirking, the silver hair man quickly removed his own shirt and tugged his pants down while removing all of Misaki's bottoms. Misaki stared at the author's beautiful body, quickly blushing knowing that Akihiko's hardness will soon be up his hole.

But before that, Akihiko started to suck on Misaki's nipple and tweaked the other one. Seconds later he switched, only this time with two finger in Misaki's mouth. The uke sucked at the two fingers, licking them and teasingly biting, trying to suck in Akihiko's sweet taste.

Once enough saliva was coated, Akihiko pulled out and slowly pushed one finger in Misaki's tight hole. The boy gave out a moan at the small invasion, but gasped as the second finger was added stretching is entrance. "A-ahhhh! U-Usagi-san…" Akihiko smiled hearing his nickname being called out oh so angelically that he moved his fingers deep, touching Misaki's sweet spot. "U-Usagi-san… m-more…" he managed to say.

"Hmph, weird thing is you're the one demanding things when it's _my _birthday." The author couldn't help but tease as he removed his hands.

Misaki pouted. All that teasing for nothing? There was no way they were going out of that hotel without sex. Misaki then spread his legs out and undid three buttons on his pajama shirt, trying to look like the sexy uke in Akihiko's novels. Swallowing all his pride, Misaki spoke. "B-but don't you w-want _this_ tonight Usagi-chan-sensei?"

Akihiko grinned at his victory to make Misaki like the obedient, wanting uke as he positioned himself between Misaki's legs, his tip just barely touching his entrance. "Of course I want you my love." The brunette wrapped his legs around Akihiko's waist, his hands around the author's shoulders telling him to move.

The older man thrusted deeply into Misaki, already hitting his prostate. Misaki saw stars as that spot was hit, but held his voice in trying not to let a sound out. "Go ahead Misaki, I want to hear that amazing voice…"

Akihiko thrusted again going a bit faster every time. At the same time he nipped at Misaki's neck, leaving hickey marks from the collarbone down to Misaki's chest. The boy groaned and whimpered still preventing himself from moaning anything out. However, when Akihiko once again hits his prostate, he stays in that position teasing at that organ. "Just say it Misaki, for me?"

He pulled out and slammed himself once more, this time making Misaki scream out. "U-Usagi-san! More! Oh god please! More!" he finally moaned out. "Haa… AH!"

The wet sounds of their thrusting and the heated room totally turned each other on, both soon reaching their climax. Akihiko gripped onto Misaki's bouncing manhood and jerked it off. "Ahhh! W-wait! I-I'm going to cum!"

"Then cum… I'm right behind you." Gasped out Akihiko. With one last thrust, Misaki cummed onto their chests as Akihiko's seed shot deep within Misaki. Both were panting until Akihiko softly laid on Misaki before moving to his side, hugging his lover.

When their breathings got back to normal, Akihiko licked some of the cum off Misaki's chest and then kissed him once again. "Thank you Misaki… I love you."

Misaki hugged Akihiko. "I love you too…" after he pulled out, the two laid together in the bed, listening to each other's breathings. "Usagi-san… I'm still sorry though…"

"Misaki, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, but I bet everyone is still waiting for your arrival back… and besides, this isn't exactly how I wanted my present to you turned out."

Akihiko ruffled Misaki's hair, kissing him once again. "They could wait all night if they want to, I'll just have to give an explanation in the morning. And second, what was your present besides the book?"

Misaki blushed, trying not to exactly spill out the first part. "I made dinner reservations for the both of us and I was going to pay for it myself! And then I was hoping we can go to the ferries wheel and look at Tokyo in the night, hand in hand." He them mumbled the last sentence. "Also I wanted to have sex with you while I was only in an apron…"

Akihiko smiled, gently rubbing his fiancé's back. "I kind of figured out the reservations when they called telling me they had to cancel your table. That is so romantic about you Misaki." He let the boy crawl onto his chest and lay his head next to his beating heart. "So, would you please repeat the last part?"

This time Misaki sat up, his face totally red. "W-what last part? Hand in hand at the ferries wheel! Don't you want to do that too? Hahaha…"

Akihiko touched Misaki's cheeks and pulled him back down to peck a kiss. "Will you show me tomorrow morning your other surprise for me?"

The uke didn't look at his lover as he answered. "Just make sure no one is around to see us…"

The rest of the night they stayed at the hotel room, embracing. After all, Isaka paid for the whole night.

---

The next morning Akihiko woke up early from a call. It was Aikawa who was apologizing for Isaka's attempts at throwing Misaki aside for the night and throwing the party without Akihiko's permission. Everyone left that night, cleaning up the place. They were going to apologize once he gets in the office again. However the presents were left on the coffee table and next to Suzuki-san. Akihiko called Hiroki and Takahiro to still thank them, and tell Takahiro that Misaki was safe.

Around 9 a.m. the couple entered back to their home. Aikawa was right, everything was cleaned up and the presents were at the table. But Akihiko didn't worry about those as he stared at Misaki making his way into the kitchen fridge. "So, are you going to show me that special surprise? Looks like no one is here but us."

Misaki's face flustered at the thought of what he was about to do. It's not like he was going to hold back, but it was totally embarrassing! But knowing that he was going to be in that apron eventually, he sighed. "Go out the door for five minutes… I'll be ready then. A-and when you come in… act as if you came home from work…"

Akihiko smirked and nodded as he went out the door. After closing it, he leaned against the wood, reading the book.

Inside the house Misaki was quickly stripping his clothes until he was totally naked. Trembling with fear and excitement, he folded his clothes and laid them next to Suzuki-san as he found a small green apron with ducks, just barely covering his cock, and put it on. Next, he checked the fridge to see if they left any cake left. Because it was a big party, he could have sworn he saw at least three cakes, and one was left in the fridge. Misaki took out the cake, smiling in vicotry sine the frosting was white, and wiped some frosting on his face. After exactly five minutes passed, Usami Akihiko entered through. "Tadaima!"

Right in front of him was young Takahashi Misaki wearing only the small apron holding a slice of cake. He gave his own 'uke smile' and teased him with the white frosting on his face. "Okaeri Usagi-san! How was work?"

Playing along, Akihiko kissed his lover and licked the frosting off. "It was boring as usual. They gave me a bunch of junk to work on. But now that I'm home…" Akihiko led Misaki to the couch to cuddle himself on Misaki's neck, being careful not to spill the cake anywhere. After placing the plate to the side, he teased his fiancé nipping at his neck and rubbing his manhood against the cloth of the apron. When he was done, Akihiko stared deeply into Misaki's emerald eyes and kissed his forehead. He held Misaki's left hand touching the ring. "Thank you Misaki. I love you."

"I love you too." Misaki pulled Akihiko down for another kiss, falling back onto the couch. That morning was going to be more fun for the Romantica couple.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow… nothing special but love and smut. So Happy Birthday Akihiko-sama! Anyway so the book I was talking about… have no real title for it. And are Misaki and Akihiko soon getting married? As much as I want to write a one-shot about it, I won't. I'm still trying to work on the sequel to Let Go and Let's Move On where a wedding _might_ take place, but school is so hectic and I'm getting lazy. So stick with the one-shots!

Other Notes: "Well, Takahashi-san made dinner reservations for two, but he hasn't shown up. I had to give up his table. He seems such a kind boy; can you tell him we're very sorry for this… sir? Sir?" Akihiko dropped the phone, frozen in his own thoughts. - Now I'm pretty sure no one calls telling they had to give up your table, but this is all I can think about.

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. And sorry for making Haruhiko so caring! But remember, he's only doing this for MISAKI, and not for Akihiko.

So… any ideas for another story besides Romantica? I love Romantica, but that's all I can write.


End file.
